The Gryphons of Griffinstone
by misskoifishpony
Summary: Fourth installment in the "Love, Adventure, and Friendship is Magic" series. Rainbow Dash wants to amend her past and regain what she had lost. With Emerl by her side, they journey to Griffinstone only to find that the griffins there need their help. Based on the episode "The Lost Treasure of Griffinstone". Cover art by John Pearl on Deviantart/ Revolvers Dusk on Fimfiction
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: MissKoi does not own MLP (and it's episodes) and the movie "The Quest for Camelot", along with all their characters, for they all belong to their respective owners and creators. The only thing I own is The Griffon's name which is Emerl. Enjoy the first chapter my wonderful readers:) Make sure to give some love to Revolvers Dusk on Fimfiction or John Pearle on Deviantart for the super awesome cover art3 It's just so epic looking, I mean, just look at it! Love it!**

Chapter 1: Morning Flight

It was six am and Rainbow Dash was quietly packing things up into her camo colored saddle bag. She was in her bedroom packing up things she'll need for her long trip like her winter hat, scarf, and mountain boots. It was winter in Ponyville,so it was probably going to be twice as cold where she's going. Good thing she was packing soft stuff, or else, she'll be waking up you know who. She took one last look at the sunrise peeking out through her window before silently leaving room.

She made sure to tip toe through her cloud hallway...in order not to wake the giant lump of fur in the living room. However,she'll have to eventually walk through the living room in order to get to the front door.

 _Don't worry_ , she told herself, _I'll just fly through._

With the heavy saddle bag in her teeth, she cautiously and slowly fluttered through the large cloudy room. As she fluttered through,she couldn't help but sneak a peek at the sleeping griffon on her couch. She smiled and chuckled a little at the sight of Emerl. His body was looked snuggled yet twisted all over that cloud made couch of hers. It may be large and wide for a pony, but for a griffon of his size...it looked like a baby bed. It was the only thing in the house that fit him. He was snoring in a squeaky tone and his long tongue was sticking out his open beak.

It was crazy. Rainbow couldn't believe it's been three weeks since they were first. Three weeks since that crazy battle with that Rubber guy. She was truly thankful to have him in her life. Not only have they become great pals, but Emerl has been there when she needed him the most. He was there to help her through the time when Tank had to go into hibernation a week after she got back from being kidnapped. He even offered to stay with her in her house until Tank wakes up. He knew that this big house in the clouds can get pretty lonely. And she liked having him around.

Yet...despite being so close...she just couldn't tell him where she was going. And why she was leaving in the first place.

At last, she was finally at the door. She put her heavy bag back on her back. But when she turned the door handle, it squeaked. "Shoot!" She shouted in a whispered tone.

Emerl's ears perked towards Rainbow. He slowly lifted his head and opened his eyes. "Rainbow?" he asked in his half sleepy state.

Rainbow turned around gave him a fake smile. She then awkwardly chuckled "Hey, morning M. How's it going?"

"Hasss the ssun just risse?"

"Well...I wouldn't say just rise. More like, 'hey, it's mid-morning! Soooo...go back to sleep!'"

"Where...wherree are you going?"

"Just...getting us some breakfast. That's all!"

Emerl then took a good look at her and pointed out "Then, why are you ttaking your heavier sssaddle ssatchel?"

Rainbow then looked back at her saddle bag. Despite this obvious distraction, she still kept up the happy facade. "Oh? This? I uh...like to take a heavy saddle bag for the morning. It's for...my morning flight! Yeah, that's it! Lifting a heavy weight while flying bulks up the wings."

"I'vvve...never sseen you carry this ssatchel forrr your morning flight beforre."

"Well I...don't always carry it around. I mean...I don't have to bulk them all the time you know."

Emerl raised one of his hairy eyebrows up,showing his suspicions to Rainbow.

When she saw this she awkwardly giggled "Okay, you got me. I was going to surprise you with some Griffon Scones from the Griffonstone city. But you got me! You old stinker you!"

Emerl's eyes widen at the mention of the Griffon capitol. He remembered reading about it in the book Princess Twilight gave him. He remembered enjoying the book and learning about these griffons in this new land. They were so different yet so similar to his kind back in Camelot. It has been so long since he had seen another griffon. He also remembered reading about these delicious pastries called Griffon Scones. He had no idea what scones were, but if other griffins liked them, he was sure that they were quite delicious. However...that still didn't erase his suspicions.

"Whyyy didn'ttt you tell meee that in the firssst place?"

Rainbow began to sweat nervously, "Well duh! It was surprise,that's why I didn't tell ya."

Emerl crawled out of the couch and walked towards Rainbow. "You'rrre lyyying."

"What? No, I'm not."

"Yesss, you are."

Before Rainbow knew it, the giant griffon was in front of her. Pleading her silently with his big yet gentle green eyes, "Pleasssee. Tell meee."

She couldn't say no to those eyes. It was her horrible secret weakness. She groaned then let out a sigh. "Okay, okay. I was going to Griffonstone to...make up for what I did to...some creature I know. Do you...remember that griffon I told you about? You know...the one from Flight Camp."

"Gillldaa?"

"Y-Yeah...Gilda. She came to Ponyville...awhile back...way before I meet you...to visit me. When she did...she was mean to all my friends. She was mean to every pony in Ponyville. She was especially mean to all my friends. At first, I thought she was doing it because she was a jerk. I thought I was blind to her jerkiness. So I...told her to get lost. But then...after I meet you and got to know you...I realized that Gilda wasn't being a jerk just for the sake of being a jerk. She was hurt...somehow and...I need to go to Griffonstone and set things right. But...I gotta to do this on my own, so..."

"That'sss why you couldn'ttt tell mee."

"Well, I knew you would want to come and give me emotional support and blah blah bla."

"You'rrre rrright, I do want come."

Then inched himself closer to Rainbow. Making him tower over her. Rainbow looked up at him with a surprised yet blushing look. Feeling uncomfortable how close they were...and how close his muscular furry chest was to her face. Ever since he nuzzled her cheek in the Canterlot Garden a couple of weeks ago, she's always act this way whenever they got close or intimate. She hated feeling this way, and she didn't know why she felt this way.

"Buttt only becaussse I get lonely without you. I'm terribly ssselfish you know."

His statement made Rainbow blush even more. She hated it when he made her do that, yet...she kinda liked it when he said nice stuff like that. She shakes her head and smirks at her towering friend.

"Alright, you big goof ball." She scratches the top of his head and messes up his fur and feathers. "You can come."

Rainbow Dash dashed for the door while Emerl chuckled in this throat and watched Rainbow with a warm expression on his face. He gracefully followed Rainbow as they exited out of the house.

The pegasus and the griffon walked out to edge of the cloud front yard and took a good look at the beautiful morning sky. Emerl offered to carried Rainbow's bag and she let him.

"Let's do this!" Rainbow exclaimed while expanding her wings wide.

After that, she immediately took to the sky. With a smile on his face, Emerl flew after her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: MissKoi does not own MLP, it's episodes, anf along with all their characters, for they all belong to their respective owners and creators. The only thing I own are my OCs like Diego the werepony.**

Chapter 2: Jolly Holiday with Fluttershy and Rarity

When Discord poofed to Fluttershy's cottage, there was pure white snow. Everywhere. And the cold air made him shiver...a little. Just a little. It alot warmer back at his castle, both inside and outside. As much as the Lord of Chaos loved winter activities like ice skating and skiing, he didn't like the boring colorless snow surrounding winter and the freezing wind that comes with it. He prefer to pick and choose which elements he likes in seasons and adjust the conditions from there.

He was holding a lovely bouquet of flowers from his garden. He called them butterfly kisses. They were forget me not blue and brown flowers shaped like butterflies. The twist is...they smell like chocolate and they can flutter off their stems like butterflies. Fluttershy was his muse when creating these beauties. He couldn't wait to give them to her.

He couldn't wait to surprise her with an all day picnic in the Everfree. Discord hopes that this little soiree will help them forget about that whole...Ruber incident...that happened weeks ago. Sure, things are better than they were before the incident. Discord didn't have his nightmares anymore, he received that second kiss on the cheek from Fluttershy in Canterlot two weeks ago, he and her have been spending more and more time with each other. However...there's been this nagging feeling. And it came from the pit of his stomach and from the back of his mind. He didn't know what it was, but this nagging feeling wasn't pleasant. And it started right after Fluttershy gave him that second kiss.

He erased these thoughts away and knocked on the door with musicality. While hearing her delicate hoofsteps inside the cottage, Discord straightened his position on her doorstep and curled his beard with his claw. When her door creaked open, he grinned immediately.

As soon as he saw her little muzzle and teal eyes peaking out, his ears wiggled with joy.

"Oh. Discord. Good morning! What a...wonderful surprise." She said while dressed in her warmest pink robe and her purple fuzzy slippers.

Fluttershy wasn't incredibly surprised to see Discord, especially since he has been visiting her every day since the Ruber incident. And she had her suspicions on why that is.

"Goood morning my dear!" Discord exclaimed cheerfully. Then, he proudly presented the bouquet to the sweet pegasus, "Care for some flowers?"

Fluttershy gasped and gently took the flowers into her hooves, "Oh Discord, they're beautiful. Thank you. What kind of flowers are these?"

While she was taking in their scent,Discord replied "I call them Butterfly Kisses. I grew these little devils myself in my garden."

"Oh my, they really do look like butterflies. Oh thank you Discord, I love them. Let me just put them in some water and..."

"No need to do that my dear. Just stick them back in the ground, water them with sugar water and those sweet little butterflies will be fluttering before your eyes."

"Oh wow, that's amazing! But...wouldn't they be cold in the snow?"

"Of course they won't, they have chaotic magic running through veins. Trust me, these will be the most sturdy flowers you'll ever have." Discord commented with a wink.

"Well, in that case..." Then,Fluttershy hand over her flowers to Discord

Poof! He magically transported and planted the flowers in her small garden.

"I'm so sorry that I'm...well...still in my robe." Fluttershy remarked with an embarrassed blush.

"Not to worry, I can fix that!"

And when Discord snapped his fingers, Fluttershy's robe turned into a dress. It was a long sleeved, delicate white lace dress with a red satin belt. With a snap of his tail, he turned her fuzzy slippers into lovely white pumps. Then, a large white hat appeared on top of her head and her long pink hair magically weaved into a large fluffy bun. Then in her right hoof,he poofed up a white laced umbrella.

"D-Discord," Fluttershy said in awe of her new outfit, "what...what is all this?"

"Your picnic outfit! Oh, which reminds me."

In a bright flash of light, Discord dressed himself into a stylish suit. It was white with red, yellow, and orange stripes. He had sleek white dance shoes on his feet, along with a light blue bowtie. He also fancied himself a straw skimmer hat with a tall goose head cane in his claws.

"Shall we my dear?" He asked Fluttershy while holding his arm out to her.

"Um Discord? As lovely as these outfits are but...do you think we'll be a little cold...in these?"

"We would be **if** we were going to a winter picnic. But since this is my treat, that is hardly the case."

"What do you mean?"

Discord pointed his head to the front yard and Fluttershy followed her gaze towards that direction. She gasped slowly when she saw the area surrounding her house and the path towards the Everfree Forest was no longer covered in snow. Everything was green and filled with flowers. Skies were blue and the warm spring sun was out.

"I thought a nice spring day could be a nice change up in the old winter schedule." Discord commented with a giddy smirk, "So, shall we be off my dear?"

"But Discord,what about the winter pegasi? What about Rainbow Dash? They won't like the sight of this spring day in middle of their daily duties."

"Relax my dear, it's just for one morning. Once our picnic is over, I'll return the snow back on the ground. Besides, Rainbow is...running an errand today. And the other winter pegasi are busy else where. Come on my dear.."

Then, Discord surprised Fluttershy with taking her front hooves into his paws."A little fun never hurt any pony."

"Well...I suppose a little warm weather for one day couldn't hurt too terribly."

"Woohoo!"

" **IF**...you Pinkie Promise to turn everything back to normal afterwards."

Then,Discord went the motions of the promise quickly and jabbered at the speed of light, "Crossmyheart! Hopetofly! Stickacupcakeinmyeye! Now, come on Fluttershy! While we're still young!"

While Discord pulled on her arm eagerly, Fluttershy giggled "Alright Discord, I'm coming!"

When the couple started on the path from the front step with a kick in their step. In fact, they were dancing and skipping together in harmony. While standing on her hind legs, she strolled along with Discord by holding on to his arm.

Discord twirls his cane in his claw and sings to Fluttershy...  
 _Ain't it a glorious day?_  
 _Right as a morning in May_  
 _I feel like I could fly_

Then, he flapped his little mismatched wings and floated above the ground while still holding on to Fluttershy. This made the yellow pegasus giggle, "But Discord! You can fly."

Fluttershy helped the draconequus back on the ground,and he continued to sing...  
 _Have you ever seen_  
 _The grass so pink and green_  
 _Or a checkered sky?_

When Discord pointed to the grass, it was striped with pink and lime green stripes. And when he pointed to the sky, instead of it being blue, it was checkered with yellow and purple squares. This made Fluttershy shake her head and smile.

Discord continued to sing...  
 _Oh, it's a jolly holiday with Fluttershy_  
 _Fluttershy makes your heart so light_

"Oh Discord." Fluttershy said with a warm blushing smile. She turned her face away, speaking in a tone to humble herself and discourage Discord's flattery.

Then, her friend took her umbrella and made a grey rain cloud appear above it. While the cloud rained on the umbrella, Discord sings...  
 _When the day is gray and ordinary_

But the cloud disappeared when Discord sang...  
 _Fluttershy makes the sun shine bright!_

"Oh, I don't know about that." said Fluttershy while waving her hoof at Discord. Her blush growing redder and her smile growing bigger.

Discord returns the umbrella to Fluttershy and continues his song and dance with...  
 _Oh, happiness is bloomin' all around her_  
 _The daffodils are smiling at the dove_

He directed her attention to the ground again and she was pleasantly surprised by white and yellow daffodils smiling at her. With big blue eyes and grins and all. They were even swaying along to Discord's song.

The draconequus held on to his friend's hoof tighter and leaned in close to her side...  
 _When Fluttershy holds your paw or your claw_  
 _You feel so grand_  
 _Your heart starts beating like a big brass band!_

Then, Discord's heart starting beating out of his chest and he turned it into a giant drum he can bang on it's sides.

This made Fluttershy giggle and laugh, "Oh Discord! You're so funny."

He pulled his drum heart back into his chest and sang...  
 _It's a jolly holiday with Fluttershy_  
 _No wonder that it's Fluttershy that we love_

Before Fluttershy knew it, they were entering into the Everfree Forest. Discord stopped them right before they journeyed into the deep wood. He magically pulled out a baton and tapped it against a fallen tree. This sound summoned scary and dark animals and monsters from the forest. Fluttershy at first, was startled to them. However, they changed when she saw happy and bright expressions on their faces. They were swaying to some kind of music coming from Discord's direction.

A Manticore in this group of animals sang deeply yet cheerfully...  
 _Oh, It's a jolly holiday with Fluttershy_

A trio of bats hanging upside down from a nearby tree branch sang together...  
 _Fluttershy makes your heart so light_

A female chimera was in the group too, and her goat head baaed...  
 _When the daaayy is graayy and ordinaaaaryy_

Her tiger head sang afterwards...  
 _Fluttershy makes the sun shine bright_

Then, her snake head hissed in the back...  
 _Oh, happinesssss is blooming all around her_

Soon,a furry brown warthog joined in the sing along...  
 _The daffodils are smiling at the dove_  
 _Oink! Oink!_

Then, every animal and monster sang together for Fluttershy...  
 _When Fluttershy holds your paw or your claw,_  
 _You feel so grand_  
 _Your heart starts beating like a big brass band_

Bang! Bang! Discord summons a big drum to play on again.

After that, his little choir sings once...  
 _It's a jolly holiday with Fluttershy_  
 _No wonder that it's Fluttershy that we love!_

Discord and Fluttershy waved good bye to their singing choir and wandered into the forest. An intriguing and tempting idea popped into the Lord of Chaos's mind and he was dying to try it out. He politely took Fluttershy's umbrella and his cane and leaned them against a tree. With a warm smile, he offered his lion paw to Fluttershy...which she happily accepted.

Soon, she was on her hind legs and dancing in a enchanting waltz across the forest with Discord. She felt so...light...and free...and supported in his arms. She didn't mean being on her hind legs or dance randomly in a forest...she got to enjoy this moment with him. She felt special. **He**...made her feel special. In the mist of their waltz, Fluttershy couldn't help but notice that the Everfree...wasn't cold. There was no snow. Anywhere. It was sunny and sunny. She figured that Discord's mood had something to do with this...and that made her warmly chuckle.

Meanwhile, Discord couldn't take his eyes off the pretty yellow pegasus. There was...something different about his friend today. It wasn't her fancy new dress, but...the way the sunlight shined on her face and...the nice feeling of holding her in his arms. Her eyes drew him into a whole new world. A whole new chaotic world where only he and her exist in it. Usually, he would dance by himself. But now, he couldn't get enough of this dance with Fluttershy. Why didn't he think of something like this sooner?

However, their dance had to stop when they reached a mossy pond in the forest. Discord blows between two fingers and whistles for something to come to him. It was his crane and Fluttershy's umbrella, twirling and dancing in air. They floated back to their owners.

Then, two blue and grey medium sized turtles floated to the surface to the pond's surface. With smiles on their faces, they turned around and offered their shells to Fluttershy and Discord. They gladly accepted their services and tip toed onto their new friends' shells. The happy couple balanced on one leg while riding across the pond. They were holding it's each other's hoof and claw to keep balance. Which was something that Discord certainly didn't reject to.

When they reached to the other side of the pond, Fluttershy told the turtles "Thank you."

"Our pleasure Miss Fluttershy." The turtles replied happily before diving back into the water.

The yellow mare and the draconequus went back to skipping down the forest path together, linked arms and all. Fluttershy sang to Discord...  
 _Oh, it's a jolly holiday with you, Discord_  
 _Gentlecolts like you are few_

"A vanishing breed, that's me." Discord commented proudly.

Fluttershy then sang in response...  
 _Though your just a diamond in the rough, Discord_  
 _Underneath, your heart is true_

"Common knowledge." Discord happily commented again.

With her eyes towards the sunlight, she sang with more sincerity in her voice...  
 _You've never worry about the past,_  
 _For the present is a gift to you._

"Very true." Discord chuckled.

Fluttershy then looked up into her friend's eye, and that lured him to lower his head down to her. Once his head was at her eye level, she twirled and stroked his beard in her hoof. Discord was in utter bliss when she did this. She then sang sweetly while doing this...  
 _A lady needn't fear when you are near_  
 _Your sweet gentility is crystal clear_

 _Oh, it's a jolly holiday with you, Discord_  
 _A jolly, jolly holiday with you_

Their moment was interrupted when they reached their destination. A white table with two chairs underneath a giant purple Weepy Willow tree. This brought a big bright smile to her face,and her date couldn't help but smile with her.

He pulled out her chair for her, and she sat in her chair...with a pink blush on her face. Once Discord was in his chair, he called out "Waiter!"

* * *

Rarity never anticipated for the Ponyville Mountains to be so cold. She knew that would be chilly since it was winter and there was snow all over town. But it felt like she was climbing the Neigh-Imalyan mountains. Even her tall light blue faux-fur hat wasn't keeping her warm.

Her dark purple high heel boots were beginning to pitch her hooves and the snow just kept raining into her face. At this rate, it would take her till nightfall to reach Count Batula's castle.

 _How do they stand this cold?!_ Rarity thought herself.

She looked back at her saddlebag, and remembered the item inside it. This item...reminded her why she had to climb up this horrid mountain and give her little surprise to Diego.

Ever since he saved her and her friends from that dreadful Lord Ruber, Rarity had decided to give this were pony a chance and go out with him. After all, he was kind enough and certainly brave enough to risk his life to save hers. The least she could do..was this.

Rarity got a little excited knowing that she was going to surprise Diego by asking him out on their first date first before he could. She didn't know why she was so excited, she just was.

"Ah-ha! At last! I'm here!" She exclaimed when she finally saw the front door to the castle.

The scary manor, to Rarity, actually looked beautiful and peaceful when covered in snow. It reminded her of a gorgeous scenic portrait or a Gothic painting. She used her magic to lift the heavy iron handle above her and knock on the door.

"Coming!" said Diego's muffled voice coming from some other part of the castle.

The white unicorn immediately began to fuss with her jacket, trying to make sure that it was free from wrinkles.

 _Wait a moment,_ Rarity thought to herself, _why am I...?_

Before she could answer her own question, the giant door creaked open. The first thing that Rarity saw was a long brown muzzle and a pair of red eyes.

"Yes, how may I...Rarity?!" Diego exclaimed in a surprised tone, "W-What...what are you doing here?"

"Why, I'm here to visit you darling." Rarity answered with a smile on her face.

"You're..you're here to visit me?" Diego replied in disbelief.

"Well of course I am! After all, we did agreed to get to know each other better remember? Plus, you always through the fuss of visiting me at the boutique. The least I could do was return the favor and visit you for a change. Which reminds me..."

Diego then became very curious when the white unicorn started searching inside her saddle bag. She also pointed out to him, "Since you always bring me something..."

His eyes widened at what she pulled out.

"I figured 'Why not bring you something?'"

Rarity pulled out a leather and sheep sheer winter cap.

"A gift...for me?" Diego uttered with a blush.

While handing the winter cap to him, Rarity explained "I know you said that the winter doesn't bother you, but I did distinctly remember you saying that you hate it when your ears get cold. So, I used the sheep wool that Applejack sheered for me and made you this lovely hat. I have to say, despite working on this in the middle of my nights after work, this cap turned out quite nicely."

Then, Rarity became nervous and a pink blush soon caressed her cheeks, "Do you, um, like it?"

"Like it?" Diego immediately put his new hat over his ears and proclaimed with a giant grin, "I love it! No pony has ever made me a gift before! And they certainly haven't given a gift as nice as this!"

"Oh well," Rarity waved her hoof at him and chuckled in her modesty, "I don't know about that."

"I shall keep it." Then, Diego stared into Rarity's eyes lovingly, "Forever..."

She rapidly began to feel warm and unsure what to do when Diego started to stare at her like that. She didn't know what to do under his gaze, she didn't know how to feel about it.

 _Oh, I hope the whole morning isn't like this._ Rarity panicked inside her mind.

"Oh sweet rotten apple cores! You must be freezing! Please, come inside." Diego stated while letting Rarity into the warm manor.

While looking at the ceiling, the Element of Generousity stated in her awe, "I must say, these ceilings are...Oh."

She was then caught off guard Diego taking off her saddle bag for her and placing it near a coat rack.

"Uh, Diego? This isn't really..."

Then, he gently took off her light snow coat and cashmere scarf. He placed them to dry on the coat rack.

"Thank you, but this isn't neces..."

After that, he took off her hat and also hanged it on the coat rack. He walked over to pull off her boots for her but Rarity stopped him from doing this, "I-It's alright, I got this one. Thank you."

"Anything...for a lady." He answered with a dashing smirk, not having the power to take his eyes off his pony beloved.

Rarity's face turned red...and she knew it. She quickly turned her head away and focus her efforts on taking her boots off. Diego chuckled to himself when she did this.

Once her boots were off and she had taken over to the coat rack, she realized that she forgot something. While digging in her saddle bag, she told Diego "Oh Diego, before I forget..."

The white and purple unicorn pulled out a precious white rose to Diego, "Sweetie wanted me to give you this."

When the brown werepony softly took the rose into his claws, Rarity explained in further detail "She insisted that I tell you that it this rose is from me. I swear, Sweetie can get carried away sometimes."

Diego chuckled, "I don't think it's that. Your little sis is just...a spirited romantic."

This made Rarity giggle, "More like a spirited firecracker."

"Sounds like somepony I know."

Rarity could tell, in the werepony's tone, that he was comparing Sweetie to her. In his polite yet teasing way. This made Rarity smirk at him, and Diego couldn't help but giggle when he saw her little smirk.

"Diego?" She asked, "you can..take the hat off now. We're inside."

"I know, but...I don't want to. It's so warm and kind...like you."

Once again, Rarity's flared up with heat and she kept wishing for this senseless blushing to end.

"How about you relax by the fireplace while I make us some hot cocoa?"

Diego pointed to the fireplace along the left side of the giant living room. It was such a grand and wide black marble and grey stone fireplace with carving of bats and gargoyles all over it. Rarity slowly walked over to it, hearing her echoing hoof steps in the strangely quiet castle.

The castle was so dark and drearily, and the fire place was the only source of light in this giant space. Rarity took a spot in front of the flames, laid on her stomach, and watched the fire danced.

 **Author's Note: Miss Koi does not own Disney's Mary Poppins song "Jolly Holiday" along with the other Mary Poppins movie references, for they all belong to Disney and it's other creators & owners. I had to change some of the lyrics for sake of story, but I do not own the original lyrics.**  
 **Ah man, ever since I created the concept for the Fluttercord scene in thus chapter, I've been dying for a Youtube video of this. We can have a great Fluttershy VA like Mary Medley and a great Discord VA sing this song together and have a great artist do a animatic to follow with it. I mean, Discord has already referenced Mary Poppins in the show so...why not another one Hasbro?;)**  
 **Anyway, in terms of Ch.3...errr...I'm not sure when it will be out. Let's just say my schedule is nit set and done and Ch.3 won't come out for a while. Please, don't hate me.**  
 **I guarantee that the next chapter will be about Rainbow and Emerl and their journey. Then after that, we got Fluttercord & RarityxDiego, and son on and so forth. Hoped you guys enjoyed the chapter:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Miss Koi doesn't own MLP, it's characters, and the griffon character from the movie "The Quest for Camelot" except for his name Emerl which is made by Miss Koi.**

Chapter 3: The Hero of the Fallen City

In the sky high above Equestria, near the mountain ridges of the east, Emerl and Rainbow were getting closer to their destination: Griffinstone. Because they left so early in the morning, they will soon be arriving around 2:30. It was a hazy yet serene day in the sky. The sun would shine through clouds every now and then,creating a soft greyish light shining on the snowy land below.

Emerl was enjoying the feeling of the cold mountain air caressing his wings, breathing in it's chillness, and the adrenaline of flying such a long distance. It had been so long since he had done something like this, especially at such a relaxed speed. He closed his eyes for a moment and sighed peacefully to himself.

He looked over to Rainbow Dash on his right, and he smiled. She was wearing a white fuzzy and blue cap to keep her ears warm. She insisted that all she needed was the cap to keep her warm, but Emerl could clearly see her body shake and shiver in the breeze. All that the big griffin wanted to do was keep her warm in his wings and hold her gently into his furry chest. But due to her adorable stubbornness, that wasn't going to happen anytime. Bur what truly made him was the cute sight of Rainbow wearing that fuzzy cap.

"Hey M!" Rainbow called out to Emerl, drawing him slightly out his thoughts, "which way should we go?"

In front of them were three giant yet steep peaks. Emerl closed his eyes once more and took a good whiff of the wind. He focused his beak towards any large gatherings of griffon scent.

He opened his eyes and pointed towards the peak in the middle of the other peaks, "Thattt wayyy. We ssshould be arriving sssoon."

"In that case,...race to Griffonstone!"

Rainbow Dash quickly left Emerl in the dust with a giant grin on her face. Before Emerl before he even knew it was racing behind her rainbow trail. All of this made him chuckle warmly. That Rainbow Dash...always finding a way to race no matter where she is.

However, he didn't stay behind her for long. Once they got closer to the spikey top of the mountain, Emerl was soon able to fly side by side with her and hear her sweet giggles. He couldn't help but giggle with her.

Then, she surprised him with a rapid dive towards the ground. And he followed right after, tucking his wings in for a direct flight to the ground. They were neck in neck in the last leg of the race, the settling of Griffonstone was just below them. Getting closer and closer in their view.

Rainbow's hooves and Emerl's claws landed on the ground at the same time. Dust settled all around their fast yet booming landing.

"Yeah!" Rainbow cheered, "That was awesome! Nice racing there M!"

Emerl laughed in his reply, "You toooo Rrrainbow."

In the midst of her laughter, Rainbow noticed what was in front of her. And her jaw dropped when she saw it. Rainbow's sudden silence made Emerl concerned, he took a look at what was in front of them. He then understood why.

"Wow, Griffonstone is..." Rainbow uttered, "a total dump."

Emerl and Rainbow looked back each other with slightly confused expressions on their faces before walking towards the run down capital.

Despite the beautiful mountain snow everywhere, Griffonstone still looked like a mess. Their houses were falling apart and filled with holes, hay and straw was everywhere on the dirt streets, garbage filled the narrow and dark alleyways. Emerl felt that this capital must have suffered from some war or a tyrant king like Ruber.

When the griffons saw Emerl walking down the main boulevard with Rainbow, their grumpy and uninterested looks turned into expressions of awe. The griffons couldn't stop staring at Emerl, but Emerl didn't pay any attention to this. Or at least, tried not to. Rainbow noticed the other griffons staring at Emerl and it was then that she noticed Emerl's massive height. She chuckled at the fact that other griffons were tiny and small compared to her towering friend.

Then, at the end of the main boulevard, Rainbow saw Gilda. "Gilda!" she shouted, to get Gilda's attention.

Gilda stopped in her tracks, her eyes big and wide. However, she quickly got over her shock and turned to face her old 'friend' with a scowl. Rainbow ran towards her, with Emerl following right after her.

"Hello Dash." Gilda growled when Rainbow finally arrived in front of her.

"Look Gilda, I know this is awkward, and you don't want to talk me. I get it. But that's why I'm here. I came here to tell ya that..."

Rainbow stopped her explanation when she saw Gilda's beak drop all the way to the ground. Her eyes became wide saucers as she stared high up to Emerl. Rainbow then realized that he was behind. "Oh, uh, sorry. Gilda, this is Emerl. Emerl, this is Gilda."

"How do you misssss?" Emerl greeted to Gilda.

Gilda's awe struck gaze soon turned into a smirk. Then, Emerl could hear and see Gilda try to contain her own chuckle. She even tried to hide her smile behind her claw. Eventually, she couldn't hold it in any longer. She busted out laughing and fell to the ground.

"Wasss it something thattt I sssaid?" Emerl asked while cocking to side, expressing his confusion sincerely.

"Yeah, what's so funny?" Rainbow muttered defensively, her eyes piercing towards Gilda on the ground.

Gilda had to take breaks in between her fits of laughter to exclaim, "You...hahaha...sound like...hahaha...a...haha...chipmunk gargling rocks! Hahaha, and it came...out of...a griffon like you! Haha!"

Rainbow's nostrils began to flare hot stream. She digged her hoofs into the ground,almost preparing herself for battle "Why I outta...!"

But Emerl held her back and whispered, "Rainbow!"

Gilda's hysterical laughter was soon interrupted by a rough elderly voice, "Gilda!"

She turned around and said, "Huh? Grandpa Gruff? What are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be taking a nap or something."

Grandpa Gruff was a scraggly looking griffon. He had the head of a balding vulture, and the body of a grey black house cat. Skinny bones and patches of fur all over. He had a blind scarred right eye and a small round red hat on top of his head.

"I was," He groaned, "untill I heard ya insulting this magnificent griffon's honor."

The old griffin's attention was immediately turned to Emerl, his grumpy frown instantly turned into a proud grin. He placed his talon on Emerl's shoulder and proclaimed, "Oh sonnie, I haven't seen a griffon like ya since...oh who I am kidding?! I've never seen a griffon as big as you!"

"With a voice like that, he shouldn't be considered a griffon." Gilda mumbled under breath.

"Gilda!" Grandpa Gruff scolded, "A griffon is not measured by his voice, but by his strength." He looked back at Emerl and casually stated, "And you're probably the strongest fellow in your flock. Am I right?"

"I uhh..." Emerl nervously replied, "I don'ttt know. I haven'ttt seen other griffonsss for quite some time."

"Would you look at this? Strong and modest, truly a griffon to respect! Ha ha!"

Gilda rolled her eyes at Grandpa Gruff's excited compliment. Then, she crossed her arms and hunched her shoulders.

"It's such a shame that a griffon such as yourself had to see our city like this." The old griffon sighed.

"What happened to Griffonstone? Was there a big war, or an invasion, or something?" Rainbow added.

"I'm afraid it's far worse that that." Grandpa Gruff replied in a reminiscent tone.

"Oh great, here we go." Gilda commented sarcastically.

"It all started with King Grover and his glorious golden idol; the Idol of Boreas."

Grandpa Gruff turned around because he saw something moving behind him. He saw Gilda holding her claw out in the air like he did just now. But then, she quickly put her arm down and whistled innocently. Grandpa Gruff brought his attention back to Rainbow and Emerl and continued with his story.

"The idol gave us griffons pride and identity. Even just sight of it can make any griffon cry tears of joy." Grandpa Gruff almost choked up with tears of pride at the last statement.

However, he forced himself to get over it and go on with his own story, "From one king to the next, Griffonstone and the griffon empire prospered. We became the envy of all other species. That is...untill the reign of King Gutto."

Grandpa Gruff almost hissed at the mention of King Gutto's name. And this dark tone and secret hatred continued as the story progressed, "In the black of night, the Arimaspi stormed the castle. He fought with Gutto and his soldiers...and snatched the idol for himself. They followed the beast out of the castle, but...the stormy night destroyed the castle bridge. The Arimaspi fell to his doom in the Abysmal Abyss...along with the idol. Without the idol, our proud kingdom fell into despair. Our shameful King Gutto was our last king, and Griffonstone became a mockery to all other kingdoms."

Silence filled the air in the group after the story ended. Rainbow looked over at Emerl and saw the large griffon's eyes. They were focused on Grandpa Gruff. They were wide, so Rainbow assumed that Emerl was shocked by Grandpa Gruff's story. Or...he was in disbelief...denying that tragedy didn't strike his kind. Rainbow also notice that his eyes looked soft, sympatric, and gentle. She wanted to know what he was thinking.

"But!" Grandpa Gruff proclaimed, holding his arm and head high and a smile returning to his face.

This caught everyone's attention immediately, especially Emerl's. His ears perked up at the sound of Grandpa Gruff's hopeful exclamation.

The elderly gruff pointed his claw towards Emerl and said, "You can help us boy!"

"I-I cannn...?" Emerl answered.

"He can what?!" Gilda hissed in a surprised tone.

"Uhhh, I agree with her. Say what?" Rainbow added.

This group conversation soon drew the attention of every griffon in Griffonstone. They slowly gathered around, with curious and almost hopeful eyes. Their gaze was on two griffons: Grandpa Gruff and Emerl.

"You...you can save Griffonstone." Grandpa Gruff explained, placing his talon once more on Emerl's shoulder. "With your strong and mighty wings, you can fly down into the Abysmal Abyss and bring back the idol!"

Rainbow then finally noticed the crowd gathering around them. She saw the grumpy griffons' faces light up and their tails wagging with happiness.

While looking back between Emerl and the crowd, she whispered "What's going on here?"

Then, she noticed in the corner of her eye that Gilda's face was just getting redder and redder by the second, her feathers getting hot with steam.

 _Ah geez_ , Rainbow thought to her, _this can't be good._

"What da say?" Granda Gruff questioned Emerl positively.

Emerl looked around the crowd surrounding him, seeing all their grins and innocent eyes staring up at him. Then, he gazed back at the griffon before him...just waiting for his answer. He subtly stared at Rainbow behind him, hoping that her face could give him some clarity. Her beautiful raspberry eyes shined in the soft light. However, her wide and confused eyes didn't help in making his decision.

His mind didn't know the proper answer, but his heart did. "I'll do it."

The mob of griffons and Grandpa Gruff cheered at Emerl's answer. Celebration filled the winter air in Griffonstone. Grandpa Gruff gave the huge griffon a hug, while the rest of the griffons gathered closer around Emerl to give him their thanks. Emerl looked overwhelmed by the crowd and the reception he was getting. Meanwhile, Gilda and Rainbow were standing outside the group with their mouthes wide open.

* * *

Emerl looked down at the Abysmal Abyss. From the edge, he could already feel the unnaturally powerful gust of wind coming from the bottom of this endless pit. Even though he had never witnessed such a strange gouge, he has faced stranger things than this...for a less than worthy cause. This time...it's different.

He turned his head slightly to the crowd of griffins behind him, waiting for his next move with excited anticipation. Seeing their smiles made his ears drop and for him to let out a sigh.

"So M," said Rainbow as she joined Emerl by the edge of the Abysmal Abyss, "what's the plan? Face this head on or try to tackle it from the sides?"

Emerl turned his head towards Rainbow and replied, "The plan isss forrr you to ssstay here."

"What?! You can't be serious!"

While walking away from the edge, Emerl explained, "I'm ssserious."

Rainbow followed him and exclaimed, "There's no way that I'm allowing you to face this alone!"

When they both stopped, Emerl calmly continued with, "Rrrainbow."

"No M! It's too dangerous! It's either me or not going after the idol at all."

"Rrrainbow, whattt about Gilda?"

"What about her?" Rainbow's tone softened.

"You stillll need to talk to her. That'sss why we're here."

Rainbow looked away from Emerl and mumbled harshly, "She doesn't want to talk to me. You heard her. She doesn't want anything to do with me."

"Besides," Rainbow stated with her voice a little louder than before, "why do I wanna be friends with some griffon that insults ya?"

"Because...ssshe was your friend...once. And you want herrr to be your friend again."

Rainbow lifted her gaze back up to Emerl, his face close to hers and his green eyes gentle and kind.

"D'oh alright, alright. I'll do it." Rainbow sighed in defeat, "But just...promise that you come back. Okay?"

Emerl smiled. He slowly reached towards Rainbow's face and softly cupped her chin in his giant claw. Rainbow's face immediately reddened. The gentle yet subtle touch of his smooth claw sent shivers down her spine and wings. Her forehead began to sweat, her mouth tightened. Here eyes were staring deep into the beautiful depths of his eyes. Those eyes that can make her do anything.

His eye lids were half way down on his eyes, and he whispered sweetly, "I promise."

Before Rainbow could respond, his claw rapidly vanished from her chin and Emerl galloped towards the Abysmal Abyss. He flew high into the air before diving into the dark and endless abyss. Rainbow trotted after him and stopped at the edge. She shouted, "Emerl!"

Meanwhile, the griffon crowd cheered and applauded for Emerl. Grandpa Griff hugged the speechless Gilda with great joy. Rainbow,however, didn't pay attention to any of them. She was too focused on the griffon that flew straight into his doom. And her horror was clearly expressed across her face.

While the griffon crowd was chatting among themselves, Gilda was staring at Rainbow. She was trying to figure out what Dash's deal was. Why was she here in Griffonstone? Why did she want to talk to her? More importantly, why was she so protective and defensive over this guy?!

 _What makes him so special?_ She pondered angrily to himself. _Besides, he's a griffon. He can take care of himself. He doesn't need a pony's help, especially Dash's. Just you wait bub, as soon as you get use to having her around...WHAM! She stabs you in the back and walks away. Not that...I care or anything. Anyway, Dash was acting like I was the threat. Like I was the bully! And he was the innocent griffon chick in her eyes. Typical Dash, only likes things weaker than she is. That way, they can follow her around like a lost puppy. Hehe guess that just proves how weak that Emerald guy is. Although, the one thing I still don't get is...why did he grab her chin like that? I mean,that's such a weird way to say good bye. Why did Dash just allow that happen? It's like she wanted it to...wait a minute..._

Gilda's eyes grew wide and she muttered in her awe,"No freakin' way..."

Then,her frozen expression cracked into a smile and uncontrollable laughter escaped through her break.

Her laughter caught Rainbow's attention, and caused her to spin around to see the chuckling Gilda coming towards her. Through her bursts of giggling, Gilda told Rainbow, "There's no way! HAHAHA! You haha can't be serious!"

"What in Equestria are you talking about Gilda?!"

When Gilda got closer to Rainbow Dash, some of her uncontrollable laughter has settled down, "I'm talking about **you** and chipmunk face."

Rainbow brought her face close to Gilda's and snarled, "Don't call him that! His name is Emerl and don't you forget it."

Gilda chuckled and sneered in Dash's answer, she had to hide it behind her claw. This made Rainbow's face fuming red, and steam coming out her ears.

Gilda then explained, "You see?!That's exactly what I mean!"

"What are you talking about?" Rainbow asked agressively while trying to understand Gilda's messed up logic, she wanted to rub and soothe her temples.

"You and Emerl are totally a thing!" Gilda teased with a devilish smirk on her face.

"W-WHAT?!" Rainbow backed away slightly from Gilda with an emerging blush on her cheeks. While backing away from Gilda, Rainbow accidentally trips and lands on her back legs.

Gilda's uncontrollable giggles returned and she exclaimed, "I can't believe it! The Rainbow Crash has a crush! And on a griffon of all things! Oh geez, and here I thought your visit here in Griffonstone would be boring."

When Rainbow slowly returned to a standing position, she could see Gilda looking down on her with a victorious yet sickening smirk on her face. But Rainbow wasn't going to let her win, "Even if I did have a crush, WHICH I DON'T,why is that so important to you anyway? I thought you didn't care about **me** anymore."

Gilda's laughter stopped. She looked straight onto Rainbow. There was silence between them,but more importantly, there was tension. Gilda could see Rainbow narrowing her eyes, and this made Hilda narrow ger eyes in return.

She then growled, "Don't worry, I **don't** care about you anymore. I just thought it was hilarious that a griffon would stoop sooo low in having a pony as his girlfriend. Especially a pony like you Dash."

Rainbow's mouth dropped as she watched Gilda walk away from her. Then, she began to breathe deeply, in and out...but in a menacing tone. It was like her breathing was building into something more. Each in and out quickened with each minute. Soon,she was breathing through her teeth,and she sounded like she was hissing. Her raspberry eyes became orbs of violent flames of Celestia's sun, and they directed on Gilda's back. She reared and screamed before flying towards Gilda.

Before the griffon crowd knew it,there was a fight in their mist. They gathered around and cheered for the female griffon to win. The bets were already set. Although, there were some older and more risk driven griffons that placed their gold on the pegasus. Just because dreams of winning a huge loot against all odds. And Grandpa Gruff was leading this particular group. Meanwhile, Rainbow and Gilda were fighting like a cat and dog would in a fight. There was a lot of scratching, pulling, attempts on biting, and wrestling. However, for the most part, Rainbow had the upper hoof.

Suddenly, a loud and high pitched screech echoed in the Abysmal Abyss. The screech was filled with agonizing pain and it was louder than any gust of wind.

Rainbow stopped the fight and whispered, "M..."

 **Author's Note: Sooooo sorry to leave you guys on a cliff hanger but plot demanded this and we needed to transition back Fluttershy & Discord and Rarity & Diego;) What did you guys think of this chapter? Was it worth the wait? Thank you thank you sooo much for waiting so long for this update,and I'm sorry to say that you need to wait again for the next one. But I deeply appreciate everyone's patience. Anyway, sounds like everyone likes Rainmerl for Rainbow x Emerl ship name:D Haha lol love it! Rainmerl forever Eva!XD What do you guys think of my story series name "Love, Adventure, and Friendship is Magic"? What should the shipping name be for Rarity x Diego?;)**


End file.
